


Still the Same - Animated Fancomic

by ChibiEdo, Tien



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - In the Veil, Fan Comics, M/M, troll!John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEdo/pseuds/ChibiEdo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tien/pseuds/Tien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: not working on this right now, probably won't continue.</p><p>The surviving trolls and humans meet up in the veil. An accident turns john into a troll. Now he has to deal with his new troll instincts and convince his friends he's still the same as he always was. (Summary stolen from tien)</p><p>This is the comic to Tien's amazing fanfic "Still the Same". :D I'll try to update it every 2 weeks until I lack the time to do so.<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/278137/chapters/440962</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Title page

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still the Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278137) by [Tien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tien/pseuds/Tien). 



[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368023/chapters/598517)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided to post this to my archive account. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 01 Page 01

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368023/chapters/598518)


	3. Page 02

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368023/chapters/598520)


	4. Page 03

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368023/chapters/598523)


	5. Page 04

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368023/chapters/598524)


	6. Page 05

[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368023/chapters/598526)


	7. Page 06

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368023/chapters/598530)


	8. Page 07

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368023/chapters/598533)


	9. Page 08

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368023/chapters/598534)


	10. Page 09

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368023/chapters/598536)


	11. Page 10

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368023/chapters/598537)


	12. Page 11

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368023/chapters/598538)


	13. Page 12

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368023/chapters/598542)


	14. Page 13

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368023/chapters/601083)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok those are all of the pages for now. I'm trying to finish the next page this weekend :D  
> Hope you like it! Comments always make my day~


	15. Page 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New page :D! This was a lot of work because I had to draw many characters but I'm happy with the result~


End file.
